eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk; Non-Traditional Boy Meets Girl Love Story
Boy Meets Girl Love Story Boy and girl meet at age 14. Boy falls in love at first sight but girl, who isn't human and doesn't understand feelings and human nature, doesn't return his feelings. Girl enjoys his companionship and found him nice but amusing. Boy is glad that girl doesn't think what he says is weird but knows that her returning his feelings are slim. He still sticks around in hope she will come to fall in love with him. Boy and girl develop a decent partnership as LFO pilots, and he makes a vow to be her protector. Girl starts to become depressed because she feels unable to pilot LFO as well as boy, and feels that she is unwanted by everyone and useless. she further starts to almost regret meeting him because the change in her didn't start until she met him. Boy starts to think he is unwanted by the others and that the girl hates him, and decides that it would be best if he left the ship so she could return to her life before meeting him and get better. Girl falls into a deeper depression after finding out the boy left and misses him dearly. It took her losing him for her to realize how much she had grown to love him and wanted to be part of his life forever. Girl further realizes the boy's importance to her when their leader says the boy is unimportant and she is all that matters, and decides to leave the ship to reunite with the boy on her own. Boy returns to warn the crew of the trap they were walking into and declares that he came back not to rejoin as a crew mate but to prevent the girl and others from getting into serious danger. Boy goes out to rescue the girl from getting captured, and the girl finally tells the boy that she wants to be with him only forever, and he reciprocates. Boy and girl start to form a romantic relationship and stronger partnership through a deep bond of trust. Girl feels insecured about her appearance and non-human identity, and tries to get pretty for him to make her more like a human girl. But boy says he always thought she was pretty and genuinely tells her he loves her, easing her worries as she realizes he is committed to her. Boy and girl find out that they are needed to save the planet because their races -his are the humans and hers are the Scubs - are at war with each other but the Scubs want a resolution with the humans, who are afraid of the Scubs and see them as monsters. Boy and Girl travel to Earth to find the answer to achieve a co-existence and learn more about the war and pending tragic fate of the world if the war continues. Boy and girl decide to use their love for each other as the key to reconcile the two races and save the world. Boy and girl have a fallout due to her thinking he will reject her new transformation but make up after he proves his devotion to her through self-injury. Girl finally tells boy that she loves him after he accepts her new transformation and make a promise to be together forever. They begin planning to take their three adopted children, return to his hometown, get married, and have children of their own. Girl is about to be become the next Command Cluster, but rejects the impulse out of her desire to be with the boy. He is unwilling to let go of her and goes in to save her. Boy and girl's LFO takes her place as the new Command Cluster and takes half of the Scubs to another universe to prevent future disasters. The LFO further asks them to bring forth a new evolution to bring the two races as one - have a hybrid child. Boy and girl gather their adopted children, return to his hometown, get married, and settle down as a family. Boy and girl have a son and daughter together. In total, they have five children - two biological children and three adopted children (three boys and two girls).